Super Mario Bros
by KawaiiCatIchigo
Summary: Mario and Luigi get sucked down some old lady's drain, where they try to defeat Bowser and save Princess Peach!
1. Pages 1 and 2

Some ideas are from Nintendrawer, so if you see a clever idea, it was probably from Nintendrawer…this is based off my first (and only) Mario comic.

"Luigi!"

"What?" Luigi walked up to Mario, clearly annoyed about something.

"I have some exciting news!"

"The only exciting news is that I didn't beat your high score-cause SOMEONE was yelling!"

"Yes!"

"Anyway, what's the news?"

"Someone called! They need their drain fixed urgently!"

"You dragged me away from my game for THIS!" Luigi was getting mad.

"Uh, hehe…" said Mario nervously.

"You mean I could have kept playing!" Luigi yelled.

"Calm down Luigi, come on, let's go!" said Mario.

Soon, they arrived. Luigi rang the doorbell and an old lady appeared.

"Hi, you must be Mario and Luigi, come on in please!"

The Mario Bros. walked into the bathroom, where they spotted a bathtub.

"Hmmm, so this is where the problem lies…" said Mario.

"Allow, me!" said Luigi as he got into the tub. Suddenly, the drain sucked Luigi's leg!

"Uh-oh! Mario help!"

"Luigi!" said Mario as he grabbed Luigi, "I gotcha!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Oh my gosh, they went down the drain," said the old lady as she walked into the room, "Well, at least I won't have to pay them!"


	2. Pages 3 and 4

Mario and Luigi went down several pipes. Suddenly, they fell out of a pipe in mid-air!

"Yah!" yelled Luigi, jumping up, "That cloud! It has-eyes!"

Meanwhile, a mushroomer was peering out from behind a bush.

"It's them!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Mario.

"Who said that?" asked Luigi nervously.

"I did!"

"W-w-who?" Luigi was scared, now.

"Me, Toad!"

"It says it's a toad!" said Luigi to Mario.

"I have ears, don't I?" said Mario, who was a bit annoyed.

"I'd come out, but I might scare you!" said the voice.

"Go ahead, Luigi's just a coward!" said Mario.

"I am not…" said Luigi.

"Okay, prepare yourselves!" said the voice. Suddenly, a guy with a mushroom head appeared out from behind the bush!

"Yah!" screamed Luigi.

"Hello!" said Mario, "What's your name?"

"I told you! Toad!" said Toad.

"You said it was A toad!" exclaimed Mario at Luigi.

"So?" Luigi was scared.

"I am a Toad!"

"Wha?" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"It's a bit confusing, isn't it? Toad is my name AND species!" said Toad.

"Anyway, where are we?" asked Luigi.

"Oh yeah!" said Toad, "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi!"

"How did you know our names?" asked Mario.

"Well," Toad continued, "I heard you say Luigi's name, but I already knew!"

"But-how?" asked Mario again.

"Follow me!" Toad said.


	3. Pages 5 to 7

BEFORE ANYONE MAKES A SUGGESTION, PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A STORY BASED OFF A COMIC WHICH I HAVE ALREADY MADE 61 PAGES OF, AND PROBABLY MORE SOON. SO I DON'T NEED ANY IDEAS. (P.s.-The first few chapters are sort of based off Nintendrawer's comic, but it'll get more interesting. ;))

Mario, Luigi and Toad jumped into a giant pipe. They came back out in an underground cave. They walked to a door. Toad opened it.

"Hey guys, they actually came!" said Toad excitedly.

"Whoa!" "Huh?" "Carl was right!" "Wow!" said the Toads.

"You guys were expecting us?" asked Mario.

"Kind of," said Toad, "You see, Carl told us that two men with red and green hats were coming to save us!"

"Whoa, is Carl a wise old man or something?" said Mario in astonishment.

"No, he's just crazy…" muttered Toad. Suddenly, an old toad appeared saying, "Red hat, green hat, red hat, green hat, heehee!"

"What are we saving you from?" asked Mario.

"I hope it's nothing scary…" said Luigi.

"LUIGI!"

"It's King Bowser Koopa!" said Toad, "He wants to take over this kingdom, and he'll stop anyone who gets in his way!"

"He sounds like a bully to me! What does he look like?" Mario said angrily.

"Like this." Toad held up a photo of Bowser breathing fire at a green toad. Luigi fainted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Mario said.

"Yup!" Toad said with puppy eyes.

"How are we supposed to defeat that guy!" Mario asked nervously.

"With this," said Toad, giving them a book. Luigi, who had regained consciousness, asked, "What are we supposed to do, bore him to death? Couldn't you give us something useful, like a weapon?"

"Trust me, this book is as good as any weapon, with information about power-ups!" said Toad, "DON'T FAIL! Princess Peach Toadstool has been kidnapped by Bowser! She's in a castle!"

"Right!" said Mario as the two bros. headed back out the door, "We will save Peach!"

"We will?" Luigi asked nervously. They went back up the pipe.

"It says here that we can breathe underwater!" said Luigi once they were back up on the ground.

"Whoa!" Mario said. They kept walking, when all of a sudden, they saw a block with a question mark on it.

"The book said if we bash those blocks then we'll get power-ups!" Luigi pointed at the block.

"Then let's try it out now," said Mario. So he bashed the block and out came a mushroom.

"Yaaagh!" screamed Luigi, "Toad's head was chopped off and put into that box!"

"It's just a mushroom!" exclaimed Mario.

"I knew that," said Luigi, I was just trying to-uh-scare you!"

"Sure you were…" Mario said, rolling his eyes. Then, he noticed the mushroom moving away.

"Yah! It's getting away!" Mario shouted, chasing after the mushroom. Then, he grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" Suddenly, Mario grew really big!

"Huh?"

"Now you do look like a big bro!" said Luigi, looking up at Mario.

"Come on!" said Mario, "I'll carry you!" Mario picked up Luigi and carried him.

'_We'll be at the castle in no time!' _thought Luigi. But there was a mushroom, which was called a Goomba. It peered out from behind a bush.

"Oh my gosh!" he said, "I'd better report this to King Koopa!"

(The jokes are from Nintendrawer, and so is Carl the old Toad.)


End file.
